Logic
by belloftheballinbluejeans
Summary: "Hermione Granger was a logical person. Everything had a reason, a purpose, an explanation." 7 times logic defied Hermione. R/Hr. R&R.


**Seven Times **

Hermione Granger was a logical person.

Everything had an explanation, a reason, some way to be explained.

That's at least what she thought before she got her letter.

**Sorcerer's Stone**

Magic?

No.

Hermione had been raised as to believe _magic_ was for _books, _not for _school._

I mean, that's what made sense, right?

It just wasn't _logical_ to that with a swish of your wand, you could take down a _mountain troll_.

It wasn't _logical_ to think that silly sparkles out of a wooden stick could destroy a person who's power was so dark and evil that they had almost destroyed the world.

_Logic_ couldn't explain the ability to fly without an airplane.

_Logic_ couldn't explain the ability to suspend an object in air.

_Logic_ couldn't explain how an eleven year old boy defeat an evil wizard.

_Logic_ couldn't explain how Ron could be so mean and still become such a good friend.

_Logic-_ Hermione was starting to think that Hogwarts was a place that defied all logic.

**Chamber of Secrets**

If there was ever a time Hermione needed logic, it was now.

There was no way _logic, _or science even, could explain this.

There was no way a person could be kept alive for months in this state.

Basically, there was no way a person could be kept alive, when they are basically _dead._

There was no way a person could control a snake by speaking their language.

There was no way a twelve year old boy could kill a giant snake and save a young girl.

There was no way Ron was expecting a hug, right?

_Logic- _There was no way Hermione could ever think of Hogwarts as _logical._

**Prisoner of Azkaban**

Hermione needed an explanation.

She needed to know how a man could _betray _so many people.

She needed to know how someone could survive so long in such a horrid place and escape.

She needed to know how it was possible to go back in time.

She needed to know how Ron never realized his rat was a person.

She needed to know how a thirteen year old boy could fight off hundreds of dementors.

She needed to know how Ron could ever think her cat would do something like that.

_Logic- _Hogwarts was obviously not based on logic of any kind.

**Goblet of Fire**

This wasn't possible, was it?

It wasn't possible that Cedric really died, was it?

It wasn't possible that their teacher was actually a death eater, was it?  
It wasn't possible Barty Crouch Sr. was dead, was it?

It wasn't possible Voldemort was back, was it?

It wasn't possible a fourteen year old boy could take on said dark wizard?

It wasn't possible Ron was actually _jealous_, was it?

_Logic- _Psh. Logic was for books, not real life.

**Order of the Phoenix**

Hermione needed to understand.

Please explain how someone as good as Harry would have to go through this.

Please explain how the only family Harry had would be taken from him.

Please explain how someone as vile as _Umbridge_ would be allowed to teach children.

Please explain how Voldemort was in the heart of the ministry, but was not caught.

Please explain how Bellatrix could _live with herself._

Please explain how a fifteen year old boy could face Voldemort _again._

Please explain these weird feelings Hermione has been feeling towards a certain ginger.

_Logic-_ What Hermione wouldn't give for a little right now.

**Half-Blood Prince**

Hermione didn't get it.

She didn't get how a great man like Dumbledor would leave Harry alone.

She didn't get how Harry could be so _right_ all the time.

She didn't get why Harry couldn't catch a break in this world.

She didn't get why Snape would betray everyone.

She didn't get why Dumbledor would let that happen to a sixteen year old boy.

She didn't get why Malfoy would try and go through with it.

She didn't get why her and Ron were still 'just friends.'

_Logic- _Yeah, that would be nice.

**Deathly Hallows**

Nothing was making sense.

_Why _was everything hurting so much?

_ Why _did Fred have to... _die._

_ Why _did anyone have to die?

_ Why _did it take so long to get here?

_ Why _did 'here' have to be full of so much grief?

_ Why _was this responsibility put on a seventeen year old boy?

_ Why _wasn't Ron kissing her again?

**Sometimes even _logic_ doesn't make much sense.**

**A/N: Let me just apologize if this doesn't make any sense. I have a hard time... making sense. PLEASE. REVIEW. Tell me how much you hate it, or just a smiley face. It would mean the world. Also, I'm sorry if the formating is all screwy. I have no idea how it will turn out:)**


End file.
